Se Um Dia Eu Não Acordar
by Priih . ncesa
Summary: Tenten está se perguntando se faria ou não falta se um dia ela não acordasse, e ela pergunta isso para o único shinobi da Aldeia da Folha que não tem coração, o que será que Neji vai responder? Leiam e descubram! xD Minha primeira songfic


**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence... E eu já estou sem imaginação para completar essa frase... ¬¬**

**Obs:** Essa é a minha primeira sonfic... Espero que não fique muito ruim... (mas eu sei que ficou MUITO emo ¬¬) Quando eu escutei essa musica me veio TenNeji na hora, quem sabe um dia eu deixe de gostar desse casal kawaii? Para o bem dos TenNeji 4ever espero q não... ^^

**Obs²:** Narrado em 1ª pessoa por Tenten.

-

-

**Se Um Dia Eu Não Acordar¹**

-

-

- Mais um dia de treino... Eu não vou mais aguentar! Eu vou explodir, eu estou infeliz e ninguém percebe! Eu sou tão dispensável assim?

Eu continuei a divagar no meu quarto, às vezes olhando para a lua, às vezes secando lágrimas... E o motivo que me fazia chorar era apenas um... Neji...

- Porque eu fui me apaixonar pelo único shinobi sem coração de Konoha? Eu preferia ter me apaixonado pelo Lee! – ante essa perspectiva eu fiz uma careta – melhor não... Seria melhor se eu tivesse me apaixonado por alguém normal, uma pessoa com coração e sem o fogo da juventude...

Algum tempo depois eu acabei pegando no sono e ter pesadelos com o Neji e o Lee...

Acordei cedo com uma baita dor de cabeça, também não era para se estranhar, eu havia passado à noite inteira chorando e quando peguei no sono tive pesadelos... Eu faria tudo para não ter que ir pro treino hoje!

Fui bufando tomar banho, uma banho demorado, para quem sabe eu conseguisse morrer afogada no chuveiro.

A minha tentativa não deu certo, me enxuguei, coloquei minha roupa habitual, e prendi meus cabelos como sempre. Agradeci aos céus por meus pais terem saídos, eu não gostaria que eles me vissem com meus os olhos vermelhos.

Comi algo rapidinho e saí de casa, torcendo para que uma kunai viesse na minha direção e me furasse o coração. Mas nada aconteceu, eu fechei a porta e fui em direção à floresta.

Perdida em pensamentos suicidas, ou melhor, pensamentos que me envolviam em acidentes, como eu estava, nem reparei que estava caminhando devagar demais e tive que correr para não chegar muito atrasada.

Mas como sempre tudo está contra mim, quando eu cheguei lá já era tarde de mais, Lee e Gai já haviam ido correr por aí, deixando Neji sozinho para me esperar, e ele não estava com a melhor das caras. Ele estava a alguma distancia encostado numa árvore com os braços cruzados na frente do corpo e de olhos fechado, eu sabia que mesmo ele estando de olhos fechados ele já sabia que eu estava lá.

Dito – ou melhor, pensado – e feito, eu ouvi sua voz baixa e calma, com uma pontada de raiva dizer: - Você está atrasada Tenten.

-Isso não acontecerá de novo – eu disse numa voz fria que o fez abrir os olhos e me encarar, eu sabia que ele estava surpreso, porque eu normalmente jogo alguma piada, mas hoje eu não estava com humor para isso.

Ele não falou nada, apenas se afastou da árvore e fez um gesto para que eu o seguisse, e eu o segui, indo para perto de uma árvore que tinha um grande alvo.

- Para que isso? – eu perguntei

- Gai disse para eu treinar a minha mira, e você terá de me ajudar – ele falou com seu jeito calmo.

- Como é que é? Eu serei obrigada a te ajudar?

- O que você tem hoje? – ele me perguntou franzindo o cenho

Foi aí que eu percebi que eu deveria ter soado um pouco rude e disse mas afavelmente: - Eu quis dizer que você pode treinar sozinho

- Eu sei, mas Gai mandou, por alguma razão ele acha que eu não sou capaz de treinar a minha mira sozinho, e como você é a melhor nisso... – ele deu os ombros deixando a frase inacabada.

- Então tudo bem, vamos treinar – eu disse também dando os ombros.

Treinamos durante toda a manhã, eu não sei se Neji percebeu meus olhos vermelhos e inchados, mas se percebeu também não disse nada, e eu fiquei agradecida por isso, porém passei a manha toda com a impressão de que ele estava me estudando com aqueles olhos perolados.

Depois de passar a manhã toda em silêncio um clima desconfortável estava se alojando, normalmente eu ficava falando sobre qualquer besteira, um verdadeiro monólogo, que às vezes Neji respondia com um sinal de cabeça ou um "uh-hum", + hoje estávamos em completo silêncio.

- O que você tem Tenten? – Neji perguntou repentinamente, me assustando.

- Nada – eu respondi automaticamente.

Ele apenas disse seu básico "uh-hum" e não disse mais nada, mas eu sabia que ele estava ficando preocupado, mesmo que ele não demonstrasse, eu percebi que ele começava a me olhar mais demoradamente.

- Tenten?

Eu não respondi imediatamente, estava pensando em como eu poderia me causar algum acidente.

- Tenten? – me chamou ele pela segunda vez, como eu não estava respondendo ele se aproximou de onde eu estava sentada descansando e se abaixou na minha frente.

- Tenten? – ele falou com há voz um pouco mais forte passando a mão em frente aos meus olhos desfocados.

Dessa vez eu respondi, mais com uma pergunta: - Neji se eu morrer, você vai sentir a minha falta?

_Imagine se um dia eu não acordar  
Quem vai puxar assunto com você?²_

Ele me olhou espantado e depois me olhou como se eu estivesse louca, ele me pegou pelos ombros e me sacudiu levemente.

- Tenten? Você está bem? – ele perguntou dessa vez não escondendo a preocupação na voz.

- Me diz Neji, se eu morrer, você vai sentir a minha falta?

- Er... – Ele me soltou e engoliu seco, disse com uma voz forçosamente calma – claro que eu sentiria sua falta... Com quem é que eu iria treinar? – quando ele disse a última frase ele olhou para as mãos.

- Você não vai sentir falta de eu puxar assunto com você? – eu falei

Ele estava sentado agora do meu lado olhando para um ponto desconhecido.

- Vou, vou sim... – ele respondeu, ainda olhando para um ponto desconhecido.

_  
__Quem vai mentir que você é legal?_

- Se eu morrer, você vai se arrepender de não ter escutado o que eu falava e também de nunca ter me respondido?

_Imagine se um dia eu morrer  
Você iria se arrepender  
De não ter dito tudo que eu perguntava_

Dessa vez ele olhou para mim, com o rosto bonito rosto desfigurado numa careta.

- Porque você acha que vai morre?

- Não sei – eu dei os ombros e ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo, até que eu insisti e disse de novo – E então Neji, se eu morrer, vai ou não se arrepender de não ter me escutado e me respondido?

- Você não vai morrer Tenten! E para com essa conversa! – ele se levantou furioso e foi para o outro lado da clareira e disse de costas – o descanso acabou, vamos treinar!

Eu levantei também e voltamos a treinar, e cada vez mais um selênico desconfortável paraiva sobre as nossas cabeças.

Eu estava detraída, e quando eu e Neji estávamos tendo uma luta corpo a corpo, eu me machuquei varias vezes, ele perguntou se eu queria parar, mas eu não ia estragar o treinamento dele.

Depois de um tempo eu nem estava vendo e nem sentindo nada, até que eu senti minha cabeça bater com força no chão, e escutar a voz de Neji ao longe.

- Tenten! Tenten! – a voz dele tinha pânico, e eu só entendi o porquê quando senti uma coisa quente e viscosa no meu cabelo, quando eu senti o cheiro eu tive certeza, era sangue. Talvez eu morresse...

_E eu vou morrer sem nunca saber  
Se você, no fundo, me amava_

- Tenten! – conclui que não ia morrer, nem estava doendo muito, eu tentei me concentrar no que Neji falava – Tenten? Você está acordada?

Eu tentei mover a cabeça confirmando, porém isso só à fez girar e meu estômago agonizar com vontade de vomitar, Neji viu minha careta de dor e parou minha cabeça com um leve toque.

- Tenten, desculpe, eu pensei que você ia se desviar desse golpe era uma rasteira tão obvia... Eu nunca pensei que você ia se machucar... – a voz dele quebrou nessa última palavra.

Eu tentei falar, mas ele me silenciou um toque nos lábios e disse : - Não tente falar, fique quietinha enquanto eu vou pegar o kit de primeiros socorros.

Eu fiquei quietinha como ele me havia dito para ficar, e também fiquei me perguntando o porquê dessa preocupação exagerada dele, e não ia morrer pelo menos eu achava que não agora...

_  
Você choraria? (você choraria?)  
Se lamentaria? (se lamentaria?)  
Será que algum dia eu vou saber?_

Neji voltou logo, e cuidou do meu ferimento, ele teve que tirar minha bandana da folha e soltar o meu cabelo para poder cuidar do machucado, eu percebi que ele reprimiu a surpresa por ver que meu cabelo era tão liso e grande quanto o dele. No lugar da bandana na testa agora eu tinha faixas a que envolviam.

Depois de terminado o processo, Neji me ajudou a levantar, e eu pude ver o porque dele ficou tão preocupado, a grama verde tinha sido tingida por uma poça vermelha, eu virei logo à cabeça para não vomitar diante de todo aquele sangue, se ele não estivesse me amparando eu teria desmaiado.

- Você está tentando se matar? – ele me perguntou com uma voz acusadora enquanto eu lutava com meu estômago para não vomitar vendo todo aquele sangue.

- Tenho vontade – eu disse numa voz melancólica.

O braço dele que estava em volta de mim me abraçou mais forte, num intuito de proteção.

- Tenten, porque você está tão infeliz? – a voz dele era amargurada e tremula uma coisa anormal para o Neji que eu conhecia.

Eu fiquei em silêncio, eu não queria que ele soubesse que toda essa vontade de me machucar e morrer era por causa dele, que eu era infeliz porque eu não conseguia botar para fora o que eu sentia por ele com medo de ser rejeitada e com medo de perdê-lo como amigo.

- Tenten?

- Eu te respondo se você me responder àquela pergunta que eu te fiz mais cedo.

- Você realmente quer saber? – ele falou com uma pontada de dúvida

- Quero sim, pode me dizer se você se arrependeria ou não – eu fechei os olhos esperando pela resposta que parecia uma eternidade quando ele finalmente abriu a boca para falar.

- Para começar, eu não vou me arrepende de não ter te escutado... – eu prendi a respiração, mas ele continuou antes que eu começasse a chorar – porque eu sempre te escutei, mas eu me arrependeria sim, e me arrependeria muito de não ter te respondido, hoje quando você bateu a cabeça e vi todo aquele sangue, e pensei que você fosse morrer, e... – a voz dele quebrou, e ele me apertou mais forte, passando o outro braço para me abraçar, e eu enterrei meu rosto em seu peito.

_  
Mas eu também me arrependeria  
Pois pra ti eu nunca me declarei  
E agora também eu nem poderia  
Declarar-me e eu nunca mais poderei_

Foi aí que eu reparei que estava chorando, e que Neji mexia com carinho no meu cabelo para me acalmar, eu levantei um pouco a minha cabeça e olhei para ele, ele me olhava profundamente com aqueles olhos que pareciam duas luas.

- Eu também me arrependeria Neji... – eu disse olhando nos olhos perolados dele, que ficaram confusos.

- Se arrependeria de que? – ele me perguntou confuso

_E isso faz com que eu me sinta mal  
Embora nem se passe na tua cabeça  
Que tudo que eu quero é ter você_

- Eu... – minha voz quebrou num pequeno soluço enquanto mais lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto.

- Não precisa falar nada, você não tem nada para se arrepender – Neji disse enxugando as lágrimas com as pontas de seus dedos.

- Mas eu tenho coisas de que me arrepender... – eu respirei fundo e continuei – se eu morresse e nunca te dissesse o quanto eu... O quanto eu amo você, eu me arrependeria eternamente.

Eu esperei que ele me repreendesse, porém isso não aconteceu, ele apenas me abraçou com mais força e não falou nada enquanto lágrimas silenciosas escorriam pelo meu rosto indo parar em seu kimono.

Pelo menos agora eu estava confortada, agora Neji sabia o que eu sentia por ele, e mesmo que eu morresse, eu poderia morrer em paz, nada mais estaria pesando em minha consciência, mesmo que eu nunca o tivesse...

_  
Mas não creio que isso um dia aconteça_

- Agora você não precisa se arrepender Tenten... – ele falou com uma voz meio rouca, quebrando o silêncio.

- É eu posso morrer em paz... – tentei fazer uma piada sem muito sucesso

Ele me apertou contra o seu corpo e com uma das mãos levantou meu queixo para que ele pudesse olhar nos meus olhos.

- Porque você está insistindo tanto em morrer? Você não gosta de estar viva?

- Não é isso...

_  
Será que algum dia... (será que algum dia)  
A gente poderia... (a gente poderia)  
Por que, que eu não posso ser feliz?  
Vai ver é porque eu não deva  
Ter você pra mim  
Pode deixar assim  
Pode deixar assim... _

- Então o que é? – ele me indagou.

- Se você quer mesmo a verdade eu vou te falar... Eu estou triste, infeliz e melancólica, eu não sei viver com esses sentimentos, eu gostaria de voltar a ser feliz, mas eu não tenho conseguido... Então a morte seria mais proveitosa... Porém pode deixa que eu nunca iria tirar a minha própria vida, isso machucaria muito a todos... Não sou louca a esse ponto.

- Você está infeliz? Então é por isso que você não tem mais falado e nem se concentrado nos treinos? É por isso que você está com olheiras e com os olhos inchados e vermelhos?

Sinceramente, eu não esperava que Neji tivesse reparado nesses detalhes, e saber disse me deixou sem palavras durante um instante.

- Eu não imaginava que você tinha percebido tudo isso...

Ele fez uma careta e, mas depois seu rosto se suavizou quase num sorriso, ele limpou as minhas lágrimas de novo e depois escorregou a mesma mão pelos meus fios de cabelo, pousando-a no meu ombro, depois ele encostou gentilmente sua testa na minha e ficamos assim durante alguns minutos, enquanto eu escutava o batuque acelerado do meu coração.

- Claro que eu percebi – ele disse quebrando o silêncio, e fazendo com que seu hálito quente e doce batesse no meu rosto – e percebi mais coisas, faz quase uma semana que eu não vejo você sorrir, eu tenho sentindo falta do seu sorriso, eu pensei que só fosse uma fase, que logo iria passar, mas quando você começou a falar de morte hoje mais cedo, e fiquei realmente preocupado, eu não quero você infeliz, eu sinto saudade dos seus monólogos, e também de seus sorrisos... – a última frase ele disse num sussurro quase inauditível, que se eu não estivesse tão perto dele eu não teria escutado.

- Dos meus sorrisos? – eu perguntei confusa - Você nunca correspondeu a nenhum deles... Pensei que não fizesse diferença se um dia eu não acordasse, eu sempre pensei que se eu não acordasse você não ia nem ligar, ia apenas arrumar outra pessoa para treinar com você... – antes que eu pudesse terminar de falar ele me silenciou com um dedo.

_Imagine se um dia eu não acordar  
Quem vai puxar assunto com você?  
Quem vai mentir que você é legal?  
Imagine se um dia eu morrer_

- Não fale besteiras Tenten – ele disse numa voz dura, mas que se derreteu quando ele falou de novo – Claro que faria diferença se você não acordasse, como que você pode pensar que é assim tão dispensável? Você sempre foi e sempre será indispensável para mim, não só porque você sempre treinou comigo, mas porque você é importante para mim, e seus sorrisos... Eu estive ao ponto de ficar louco sem eles, eles são a única coisa que enxem a minha vazia existência, são eles que me fazem acordar para um novo dia, são eles que me fazem esquecer esse selo horroroso na minha testa, são eles que derretem o gelo do meu coração, e você pode achar ridículo o que eu vou falar agora... Mas é a pura e sincera verdade...

_  
Será que algum dia... (será que algum dia)  
A gente poderia... (a gente poderia)  
Por que, que eu não posso ser feliz?_

- Qual é a verdade Neji?

- Eu... – ele hesitou, mas respirou fundo e continuou – eu tinha medo de ser rejeitado, que eu desse um sorriso e você o rejeitasse, parece meio infantil, porém é a verdade... Eu achava que eu nunca poderia ser feliz...

Eu estava chocada com essa revelação de Neji, então eu não era a única que tinha medo de ser rejeitada, ele também tinha as suas inseguranças, e eu me pergunto como que um gênio, um detentor do Byakugan, não pode ter visto que durante todos esses anos eu sempre havia sido apaixonada por ele em segredo?

- Eu nuca te rejeitaria! Como é que você pode pensar isso de mim? E como você pode pensar que não podia ser feliz?

- Eu não sei... – ele me fitou com um olhar meio culpado e completou – Tenten me desculpe; desculpe-me por ter te feito sofrer... Desculpe-me por ter tirado os seus sorrisos do seu rosto...

- Oh Neji! Não precisa se desculpar!

Eu sabia que por mais que eu o amasse, ele não me amava, e isso estava pesando no meu coração naquele momento, mesmo ele falando aquelas coisas, eu sabia que não era ele que não podia ser feliz, quem não podia ser feliz era eu, porque eu nunca o teria, ele era bom demais para uma simples kunoich como eu...

_Vai ver é porque eu não deva  
Ter você pra mim  
Pode deixar assim_

- Tenten, porque você está infeliz?

Eu percebi que eu deveria ter feito uma careta ante meus pensamentos, e tentei forçar um sorriso, mas que resultou em outra careta.

- Tenten? Eu sou o motivo da sua infelicidade? – ele engoliu em seco quando viu sua resposta confirmada pelas lágrimas silenciosas que começaram a cair dos meus olhos de novo – Eu não tinha a intenção – ele começo a dizer, mas dessa vez eu o interrompi.

- Neji, você não deve se sentir culpado pelos sentimentos de outra pessoa, você não teve a intenção...

- Eu posso não ter tido a intenção, porém tive o desejo queimando dentro do meu coração, e te ver infeliz, deixou esse desejo mais ardente, eu queria poder ter tomado a iniciativa e fazer você sorrir de novo, mas tudo o que eu fiz foi observar você cada vez mais se afundando em sua infelicidade, e eu quero consertar tudo isso...

Ou eu estava com e febre e delirando ou era um sonho, eu não podia dizer o que era; voltei a concentrar a minha atenção em Neji, porque ele não havia terminado, e eu sabia que o que ele ia falar ia ser como uma corda lançada para me tirar de um poço escuro.

- E eu quero concertar tudo isso... Para começar eu tenho que te dizer algo, algo que está preso na minha garganta, e que se você não acordasse amanhã eu ia me arrepender pelo resto da minha triste e vazia vida... Tenten, eu... – ele travou, e olhou espantado para mim, ou melhor, para o sorriso bobo que estava nos meus lábios – Você está sorrindo?

- Acho que sim – eu respondi divertida.

- Mas o que foi que eu disse que foi engraçado? – ele perguntou surpreso

- Não foi o que você disse, mas sim a sua cara quando você estava tentando dizer que... – meu sorriso morreu, e eu olhei com cara de expectativa para ele.

Dessa vez foi ele quem riu.

- Tenten, não tire o seu sorriso, porque o que eu vou falar é algo que eu espero, deixe um sorriso definitivo em seu rosto, um sorriso que amoleça meu coração de gelo...

Eu voltei a sorrir, dessa vez um sorriso amplo e aberto, nós sorrimos juntos, e quando os dedos de Neji tocaram os meus lábios eu senti meu rosto esquentar, o que fez com que o sorriso dele aumentasse mais ainda.

- o que eu tenho para te dizer – ele sussurrava e o hálito doce dele me causava arrepios na nuca – é que eu te amo...

Assim que ele disse as últimas palavras a sua boca substituiu o lugar dos dedos dele sobre os meus lábios, seus lábios se moviam suavemente sobre os meus, talvez com medo de me causar uma dor de cabeça, mas logo a suavidade foi trocada por uma sofreguidão, eu passei meus braços pelo pescoço dele para aprofundar mais o beijo e ele colocou as suas mãos na minha cintura, me trazendo para perto.

Depois de algum tempo, que podem ter sido segundos, minutos, horas ou até mesmo dias, nos separamos, nossas respirações eram aceleradas e descompassadas, e eu pude ver que os lábios de Neji estavam roxos, talvez por causa da intensidade do beijo, e eu sabia que se os dele estavam assim, os meus deveriam estar piores...

- Eu te machuquei? – foi à primeira coisa que ele disse depois de conseguir acalmar o coração e estabilizar a respiração.

Eu sorri e balancei a cabeça negando.

- Você nem imagina como eu estou feliz de poder ver de novo um sorriso estampado no seu rosto, e agora eu poderia morrer feliz, se amanhã eu não acordasse eu não me arrependeria do dia de hoje, e poderia morrer em paz, porque eu sei que ia morrer feliz, e que eu ia ter te feito feliz – Neji disse com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

- Vamos parar de pensar em morte, e vamos pensar na vida, na nossa vida a partir de hoje.

- Sim... A NOSSA vida a partir de hoje, que se estenderá até o dia que um de nós não acorde...

Depois de Neji ter dito isso ele selou mais uma vez meus lábios com os dele, um beijo para selar duas vidas que agora se transformaria em uma, uma vida que seria compartilhada por dois corações apaixonados.

_  
Se algum dia eu não acordar...  
Se algum dia eu não acordar._

E se algum dia eu não acordasse eu saberia que eu tive uma vida feliz ao lado da pessoa que eu amei...

**Fim**

Uma fic meio melancólica (Inner: muito emo, você quer dizer ¬¬), mas que ficou bonitinha... Espero que gostem e que comente, para falar mal ou para falar bem...

Sinceramente, eu não sei o quando eu fiquei emo assim, acho que é muito Fresno na cachola **:\** rsrs

**Reviews?**

Bjuxx **;****

Ja ne – xauzin

**¹:** Musica do Fresno com o mesmo nome que a fic

**²:** Pedaços da musica "Se um dia em não acordar" do Fresno


End file.
